1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus used as flare igniters to combust gases prior to venting into the atmosphere and, more particularly, to such devices that are used at remote oil and natural gas well locations and are, preferably, solar powered.
Flare igniters are generally known and include devices that are used to ignite various types of gases produced by natural gas and by oil wells or during the refining process. Known types of flare igniters tend to be somewhat unreliable, especially for use in remote locations.
For example, when the supply of electrical power fails, it is still necessary to combust escaping gases before venting into the atmosphere and certain prior types of devices require that a supply of electrical energy be present for operation.
Certain prior types of flare igniters force either oxygen or ambient air under pressure into the flare igniter to more efficiently combust the escaping gases. However in the event of a power failure air under pressure is no longer available, and therefore such devices either fail to operate or function inefficiently. Not only is it necessary to produce a spark, but the escaping gas must be mixed with ambient air prior to ignition in order to improve combustion efficiency.
Furthermore, certain known types of flare igniters require frequent inspection and maintenance by operators to ensure proper operation. For example, the electrode often wears out prematurely. At certain remote locations, as in remote oil and gas wells, it is not practical to arrange for frequent inspection and maintenance.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a flare igniter that is reliable, and can efficiently combust gas without requiring pressurized air being injected.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Flare igniters are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,091 to Rodman et al, Jan. 9, 1951; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,638 to Straitz, III, Oct. 17, 1978; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,498 to Clarke, Apr. 3, 1979; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,615 to Guerra et al, Sep. 27, 1983; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,402 to Hamilton, Feb. 14, 1984; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,499 to Sorelle, May 22, 1984; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,629 to MacDonald, Dec. 8, 1987; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,442 to Guerra, Oct. 27, 1992.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.